


I'll Try

by warbreaker



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warbreaker/pseuds/warbreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After over a thousand years of waiting, Snow and Serah finally get married. Their wedding night doesn't turn out quite like Snow always imagined it would, but that seems to be the best thing for them in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Try

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for lotuskasumi, who wanted fluff smut of Snow and Serah's wedding night. Of course I had to do it in my own way, though, with a tiny bit of rough feels and enough explicit prose to make a grown man blush. But that's alright. It wouldn't be nearly as fun otherwise.

It took nearly an hour to get all of the bobby pins out of Serah's hair. By the end of it, Snow felt like an ape grooming his mate for lice -- which was probably the worst thing for him to compare his wife to on their wedding night, now that he thought about it. If it'd been up to him, he would've had her keep her hair up as long as possible, and not just because it postponed the arduous process of taking it down. He'd never seen her done up like that before, with her hair braided and curled and set perfectly atop her head, with only a few precisely selected strands draped over the sides to touch at her shoulders. He'd probably never see it again.

She literally took his breath away when she stepped onto that aisle, looking as fierce and radiant as any woman ever could in an elaborate gown and delicate heels, with her arm hooked around Claire's (who had insisted on wearing a tuxedo, making the white of Serah's gown stand out even more) and a look of triumphant determination on her face. Snow would've liked to preserve that image of her as long as possible, but as the last pin came free and Serah shook out her hairspray-stiff hair with both hands and a sigh of relief, he found that he wasn't as remiss as he thought he'd be to see it go.

" _Finally_ ," she said. "I feel like my whole scalp is about to fall off."

"It still might," Snow told her, a smile touching at his lips. "How many extra pounds do you think you're wearing in hairspray right now? Twenty? Thirty?"

She gave him a bit of a look from over her shoulder, but it was insincere and fleeting as she continued to massage her whole head with both hands. Snow pulled off his already loose tie and tossed it over the back of Serah's chair before fingering the top buttons of his shirt. It came with a certain sense of relief all its own -- not comparable to what Serah felt, of course, but Snow was pretty sure that if he had to spend one more goddamn hour in this restrictive tuxedo, he was going to rip the damn thing off.

"Ugh, you're probably right," she said. She pulled her hair to one side of her neck in order to lay it over one breast, and then she let her hands fall to her lap. "Unzip me?"

Only the top two buttons of his shirt had come free by the time he abandoned it in favor of helping his wife. _His wife._ He couldn't help but grin to himself at the thought. How long had he waited and dreamed of the day he could finally say that?

Snow fumbled a bit with the back of Serah's dress as he searched for the zipper. Logically, his brain told him that it should be right in the center, but his hands just couldn't seem to make work of the expert tailoring that made the zipper truly invisible. Well, either it was the tailoring or the fact that he was still fairly intoxicated, and everything he tried to do felt awkward and clumsy. Maybe if he'd been a little more sober, they could've gotten Serah's hair down in half the time, but there was nothing either of them could do about it now. Eventually he was able to locate the clasp hidden in the top seam of her dress, and he unhooked it with little difficulty before moving to his main goal.

Snow drew the tab of her zipper down and the fabric of the dress pulled apart, and his eyes followed it all the way down. He wasn't sure why he was expecting otherwise, but as more and more of her bare skin was revealed to him, he couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at her naked back and the absence of a bra. There was something extremely inviting about the indentation along her spine, but Snow kept his hands to himself for now and took a step back.

"Thanks," she said.

Serah stood then and stepped away from her chair. She kept her back mostly to him as she pulled her dress down her body, over her hips, and let it pool at her feet. From where Snow was standing, he could just barely see the curve of her breast and the pink of her nipple, but that was actually less alluring than the sight of her lacy white panties and the matching garter belt and stockings. He wet his lips as his eyes roved over her entire body, cocking his head to the side in order to get a better look. _This_ was what she'd been hiding under that dress all day? She stepped out and away from the gown on the floor, being mindful of her high heels, before gathering it up and heading to the closet in order to hang it. Snow found himself following after her instinctively.

"You know, it's kind of a shame," she said as she adjusted the gown on the hanger and smoothed down the wrinkles with her hands. "All the money I spent on this thing and I'll never get to wear it again. Well. All the money that Lightning spent on -- _Claire_. You know what I meant."

A grin split Snow's face, and he barked out a laugh. Five years in the new world, and still none of them were used to the name change. It was especially funny hearing Serah get the names mixed up, because she didn't have the excuse of knowing her first as Lightning. He took another step forward and closed the space between them, wrapping his arms around Serah's waist from behind and running his open palms across her bare stomach. She settled back against him and rested her head against his shoulder -- a foreign sensation only made possible by the height of her heels -- and he pressed a kiss against the crown of her head. It was almost all hairspray, but he didn't complain.

"You're still drunk," he said.

" _No_ ," she insisted.

He laughed again, softer this time. "You are."

"Only a little," she conceded.

"I saw you pounding them back with your sister," he said. "I got worried for a second. I thought you two were going shot-for-shot with me and Gadot."

It was Serah's turn to laugh, but it was sheepish at best, almost embarrassed. She turned her head and tried to bury her face in the side of Snow's neck as though to hide.

"Shut up," she fake whined, hints of laughter still in her voice. "Besides, you're way drunker than I am right now."

"Probably." Unlike Serah, Snow was shameless. His hands traveled from her stomach up to her breasts. He could feel Serah take a heightened breath beneath his touch, and he gave her a gentle squeeze in encouragement, the pads of his thumbs rolling across her nipples as he did so. "I had a big day."

"Mmn." Serah slung her right arm over her shoulder to grip at the back of Snow's collar, holding him in place. Her other hand moved behind her, in between their bodies, where she found his cock with relative ease, even through his pants. He hummed back at her in appreciation as she began to stroke him lazily, and he felt the beginnings of arousal tug at his groin. "You did. Think you can finish just as big, hero?"

"Is that a challenge?" he asked.

"Maybe," she said. "I know I'd like to see you _rise_ to the occasion."

In spite of himself, Snow found himself grinning at that. He let out a breath that could maybe have been a chuckle and shook his head.

" _Really_ , Serah?" he pressed.

Serah was laughing in earnest, so tickled by her own joke. She slipped out of his arms then and turned to face him, and while Snow immediately missed the press of her body and the feeling of her breasts in his hands, he was willing to forgive her just for that smile on her face. That was exactly what he wanted to see every day for the rest of his life.

"But not yet," she said. "Bathroom first. Why don't you go get comfy, and I'll be out in a minute."

"I _was_ comfy until you took your boobs away," he complained.

"You'll live." She gave him a wink as she turned tail and headed for the bathroom. Snow's eyes fell to her ass as he watched her go. "And they're coming back!"

"They'd better!"

As soon as the door closed behind her, Snow wandered over towards the bed. It wasn't until the silence settled in around him that he realized just how drunk he still felt. He was dizzy and lightheaded, unsteady on his feet. He plopped down onto the side of the king-sized mattress and absently began to tug at the laces of his shoes. It was strange. He must've fantasized about his wedding night a million times before tonight, and none of them had ever gone anything remotely like this. Now that he was here, though, he couldn't imagine it happening any other way. Everything just felt so casual. Comfortable. Like it was just any other normal night winding down after a party, talking and laughing and drunkenly groping each other like a couple of teenagers.

Today was the first day of the rest of their lives, and if it was any indication of how things were going to go, then everything was more perfect than Snow could've ever imagined. This was what he wanted their marriage to be like -- warm and safe and full of laughter. As he pulled his socks off, he realized that it just wouldn't have worked otherwise, and his previous notions of an overly romantic wedding night were actually pretty stupid. Though, most of the thoughts he had at age 21 about his relationship with Serah had been pretty ridiculous. How stupid he'd been back then, just like a little kid, thinking that everything would be magical and perfect for the rest of their lives just because he thought that was how things were supposed to be. The idea of actually putting work into a relationship had been foreign to him then, because love wasn't supposed to be work. Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Keeping his feet planted on the floor, Snow flopped back against the mattress and closed his eyes. Even though he was lying down, the world continued to spin around him in his drunken state, and he suddenly realized how exhausted he was. It really _had_ been a big day, and the alcohol was doing nothing for his energy level. He'd learned a long time ago that he had a bit of trouble performing sexually when he was too heavily intoxicated, and it was all he could do to hope that tonight wouldn't be one of those nights.

When he felt Serah climb into his lap, he didn't make the effort to move at all or to even open his eyes. He hadn't even heard her leave the bathroom. He simply put his hands on her thighs and slowly worked his way up to her hips, but even the motion in and of itself seemed tired and lazy.

" _Hey_ ," she said. "When I said 'get comfy,' I meant I wanted you hard and ready, not for you to fall asleep on me."

Snow cracked his eyes open and looked at her. She seemed ready enough herself, sitting mounted on his crotch like she belonged there, and looking like she was about to start fucking herself with his cock any second. He moved his hands up along her sides until he reached her breasts, and she hummed for him wantingly as he flattened his palms over them and squeezed her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers.

"You just wanted to come out here to see me touching myself," he said.

"Yeah," she admitted. She tugged at the buttons of his shirt that were still closed, and he could feel her eyes on his chest and abs as she worked. "It's hot. Makes me wet."

She was so candid about it, so unharried, and so much unlike how she'd been about sex when they'd first started dating. Serah had never been frigid or prudish, but she used to get embarrassed easily, preferring to talk around the details of sex rather than addressing them directly. Not anymore. Snow knew that his attitude had shifted into something much more confident since then, too, and to him it was just further evidence of how much stronger their relationship was now, after years spent fighting just to be together.

"You're wet right now, aren't you?" he asked, slowly rolling his hips up and into hers as though to make his point.

"A little," she said. She pushed his shirt all the way open, revealing his full bare chest, and ran both hands up the length of his torso. Her fingers passed through his thin, barely-visible body hair, and she teased his nipples with her fingertips. He rocked his hips against her again gratefully, taking a sharp breath beneath her touch. "I'd be wetter if you were hard, though."

"These pants are dry clean only, you know," he said.

It was Snow's turn to laugh now. Serah might have rolled her eyes at him, but she was still smiling all the same. So this was going to be their marriage. Bad jokes and boner puns in the face of his drunken impotence. It could always be worse.

" _Well_ ," she said, sighing dramatically, "we'll just have to get them out of the way, then."

She slipped out of his lap and sank to the floor, kneeling between his legs. Snow propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at her. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes and she had a smile to match it as she unbuckled his belt and made quick work of his fly. Serah was a woman on a mission, and Snow was more than willing to help. He lifted his hips off of the mattress slightly so that she could pull his pants down, and he kicked them away as soon as they reached his feet. It left him wearing only his white dress shirt, which still hung open around his chest.

Sure enough, as turned on as he was, his dick was still soft and hung limply between his legs. If he was sober, he might've felt embarrassed about it, but drunk Snow had come to accept this as more or less par for the course. Serah was on the same page with him, completely unbothered and undeterred in her goal. She took him in her hand and rubbed at his shaft gently, leaning in to roll the flat of her tongue across the head. She repeated the motion a few times before flicking the tip of her tongue along the underside, and Snow groaned softly as he felt his cock twitch in response.

"My beautiful wife," he murmured down to her, gently brushing her bangs away from her eyes. "You know just how to take care of me."

"And don't forget it," she said.

With that, she wrapped her lips around him, sucking gently on the head of his still mostly limp cock. Snow blew out a hot breath as he watched her, his jaw hanging open incredulously. He could feel himself stiffen inside the velvet heat of her mouth, and the further down his shaft she moved, the harder he got. In the past year, Serah had become a master at deepthroating, and it still blew his mind to watch his cock disappear as far into her mouth as it did, leaving only an inch -- maybe two -- left untouched. He groaned again, louder this time. She reached up to gently grab hold of his sack as she continued to suck him slowly and dutifully, her blue eyes staring up at him the entire time.

There was an intense warmth building in the pit of his stomach, and combined with the liquor still pumping through his veins, Snow couldn't even see straight. His head felt light on his shoulders, and he suddenly had no idea how that one arm continued to prop up the weight of his body. He also had a dim awareness that he was talking, that words were coming out of his lips, but for the life of him he had no idea what the hell he was saying, past a vague notion of compliments and encouragements in Serah's direction. She hummed against him in response. Snow threw his head back, feeling the vibration throughout his entire body.

Almost immediately, she pulled his attention back to her, tugging at his balls with a small sense of roughness. He yelped and cursed as he snapped back into position, staring down at her as her head continuously bobbed up and down on his cock. There was a certain look of satisfaction and defiance in her eyes, and she didn't ease up on the tightness of her squeeze. It put a hard pressure against his groin and made him want to squirm away from her, but he wanted to sit still and bear it even more. He was panting now, his chest trembling. The hot, wet vacuum of her mouth was overwhelming, and she hummed loudly with every downthrust.

Already, he was aching for release. It came to him quicker than it normally did, which said a lot considering his natural stamina, and it caught him by surprise. He was already at the point of absently weighing his options -- if he wanted to maintain this erection and fuck her immediately, or if he wanted to let go right now as she sucked him, coming in that beautiful mouth of hers and shooting his hot load down her throat. His fingers tangled themselves in her hairspray-stiff hair, and his brow knit together tightly as he watched her fuck him with her mouth.

Belatedly he realized that if he came now, there was no guarantee he'd be able to get it up again.

"Serah," he whimpered. "Stop. Stop. Don't let me come, don't let me…"

She pulled away from him immediately, both her mouth and her hand, and Snow fell back against the bed again, feeling both frustrated and relieved at the same time. He was still having trouble with his vision, and the room was spinning out of control, but he successfully backed away from the edge of his orgasm. A few seconds later, Serah crawled back into his lap but didn't sit down, instead opting to hover over him on her hands and knees.

"Hey," she said gently. She leaned down and placed a chaste kiss against the tip of his chin, just over the small patch of beard he kept, and then landed another on his bottom lip as he tried to calm his breathing. "Hey, you."

Snow licked his lips and took a deep, steadying breath. Serah gently bumped the tip of her nose against his, and he smiled at her as he pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Hey," he breathed back.

"You called me your wife," she said. He could hear the smile in her voice.

"You _are_ my wife," he told her.

" _I know!_ " she squealed. "I'm your wife! It just hit me."

"What, just now?"

She nodded.

"Well, maybe instead of kissing me at the altar, you should've given me a blowjob instead."

"Yeah, I'm sure my sister would've _loved_ that," she said.

"Maybe she would," he said.

"Oh no," she scolded. "No. Bad. Stop it."

A wide grin split his face, and Snow gathered Serah in his arms and rolled them both over, finally situating himself fully on the bed as he laid her down against the pillows. For all of her scolding, she was quick to pull him close and even quicker to kiss him, and he was right there with her as he cozied up between her legs.

"What?" he murmured between kisses. "I know how much you like to put on a show."

"Yeah," she said, "for _you_. Because you're a bad influence."

"But just think about how much more exciting it would be with more people watching," he said.

Serah gave him a hardline stare and poked him in the shoulder for emphasis as she spoke. "Bad. Influence."

"That wasn't a no."

She huffed at him dramatically, and he could only chuckle in response. Sometimes it was too easy to get Serah riled up, and it was slowly becoming kind of like a hobby for him.

"Stop talking," she said. She planted her hands on either of his shoulders and began to gently push him south. "There are better things you could be doing with your mouth right now."

"Ouch," he said. "I think I want a divorce."

As soon as he said that, though, he closed his lips around her navel, giving her a wide kiss around her bellybutton. Serah sucked in a breath and ran her hand through his hair, encouraging him to go even lower. His mouth traveled the road to the top hem of her panties in a straight line, with each kiss causing the muscles over her stomach to contract in anticipation for what was to come.

"Yeah well," she breathed, her focus clearly gone from the conversation, "good luck with that."

He barely even heard her. He was too busy covering the skin just above the hem of her panties with his mouth, lining the entire area between her hips with hot, open-mouthed kisses. She was already breathing heavier, and when Snow glanced up at her, he found her staring back with parted lips and a pleading look on her face. While teasing her was always fun, he didn't want to make her wait tonight. He traced the lace of her stockings with the tips of his fingers before grabbing hold of her thigh from the inside. With a surprising amount of gentleness, he pushed her legs open even further.

It wasn't until he moved back further along the mattress and really looked at her that he realized there was something missing from her undergarments. Somehow, between the alcohol sapping his attention span and all of the other distractions around him, he'd completely missed this little detail up until now. Snow gave Serah a puzzled look, then glanced down at the area between her legs again, and then looked back up at her a second time.

"Crotchless?" he asked.

She fanned her fingers through his hair, pushing his bangs away from his face. "Do you like them?"

"I love 'em, but…" he started, but he was unsure how to even finish that sentence. He stared at her incredulously, and after a moment of hesitation, continued, "You wore crotchless panties to our wedding?"

"They were kind of freeing," she said. When all he could do was gape at her in response, she went on to say, "You just told me you wanted me to blow you in front of our entire wedding procession, and you're going to get prudish on me now about what I wore underneath, like, seven layers of silk and lace?"

"Not prudish," he told her. "I just wish I'd known sooner."

As though to emphasize his point, he gave her a cursory lick, running the tip of his tongue up along the lip of her labia. He sealed it with a kiss as he reached the top, then rolled the flat tentatively across her clit. Serah gasped and her whole body tensed, and Snow couldn't help but feel a hint of satisfaction at the way her fist tightened in his hair.

"I would've fucked you during the reception with your gown still on if I knew," he said. "Right there in the bathroom, and no one else would've ever guessed."

She took a breath. "You really need to let this whole 'sex in public' fetish of yours go."

There was a sincere lack of conviction behind her words, and even she didn't seem wholly convinced that she wanted him to give it up.

"Never."

That was the end of the conversation, as far as he was concerned. He leaned back in to taste her again, this time generous with his affections. Serah was already wet for him, and Snow felt almost obligated to start down around her soaked entrance. He teased her hole with the tip of his tongue, just barely peeking inside, and eagerly began to lap at the area around it. She moaned for him softly and continued to comb her fingers through his hair, gently massaging his scalp. Snow could feel her eyes on him as he worked, but he kept his own closed as he remained dedicated to his task.

To him, there was nothing sweeter than the taste of Serah's cunt. He gradually began to explore more and more of her, flicking his tongue through her folds and roaming over every inch at least twice. It was just a bit of a tease for now, knowing what she really wanted and where she wanted it, but he went down on her just as much for himself as he did for her. Every hitch of her breath, every tense of her muscles, every tug at his hair was a reward for him, every single one shot straight through him and pulled at his groin. If it went on for long enough, he knew that he would come right there in the bed, having gotten off just from the sheer pleasure of eating her out.

Snow finally opened his eyes as he closed his lips around her clit and hummed softly against her. He wanted to see her reaction -- wanted to watch her as her mouth fell open and she gasped in surprise -- wanted to see her eyes go wide in shock and her back arch the slightest bit in pleasure -- and she didn't disappoint. Snow pushed his index finger inside of her while she was still reeling, and she cried out, her chest shuddering on exhale. Before he even gave her a chance to adjust to the new friction of being penetrated, he pulled away from his vulgar kiss and replaced his lips with his tongue. He grazed her clit with just the tip, repeating the motion over and over and over again as he hyper-focused on that one spot.

Serah whimpered loudly and shifted her grip from Snow's hair to the collar of his shirt, where she wound her fist in the fabric in an attempt to pull him closer. In response, he pressed more of his tongue against her, moving in small, deliberate circles across her most sensitive spot. At the same time, he pushed a second finger inside of her, wasting no time as he pumped them both in and out. The way he fucked her with his fingers was hard and fast -- a stark contrast to the slow, gentle way he treated her with his mouth.

He watched her attempt to close her jaw and heard her moan through pursed lips. Both of her hands returned to the back of his head, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair as she pushed him against her pussy greedily in a silent plea for more. Snow continued on, relentless in his assault, nipping gingerly at her inner folds and lightly raking his teeth along her skin. Serah's hips bucked against him, and she yelped and cursed, but was no less demanding with her body language and the grip she had on his scalp. His fingers were completely saturated as he continuously pushed them in and out of her, and he returned to the gentle caress of his tongue at her clit, never once taking his eyes off of her.

Serah threw her head back against the pillows, and every exhale she breathed was a high-pitched moan. Snow watched her intensely as her back arched and her body tensed, and suddenly he realized that he was watching her come. Her walls tightened around his fingers as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm, and her whole body trembled as she let herself go.

A second later, she relaxed her body against the bed again. Snow slowed his movements to a stop and eventually pulled away from her completely, sitting up and back against his ankles as he watched her slowly recover from climax. The entire lower half of his face felt wet, and he discreetly wiped at his mouth and chin with his left hand. His right was even more of a mess than his face was. Serah's breathing eventually steadied. She looked up at him with satisfied, half-lidded eyes and reached out towards him lazily with both hands. He leaned down and hovered over her for a kiss, bracing himself on his left forearm for support.

"You deserve a medal," Serah said with a tired smile.

"I deserve _something_ ," he agreed. He brought his right hand to her mouth, tapping against her lower lip with the pads of his two forefingers. Serah's tongue darted out to lick them tentatively, tasting her own juices. "I think I'm sobering up."

"We should do shots," she said. As soon as she finished, she closed her lips around the first knuckle of his index finger and slowly took the entire digit into her mouth, sucking it clean. Snow watched her with rapt attention and shallow breaths as he slowly pistoned his finger in and out, simulating sex, and then replaced it with his second finger.

"And _I'm_ the bad influence," he said eventually.

"You are," she said innocently as she pulled away, as though she hadn't just sucked her own come from his fingers and treated them both like they were his cock. "So…? Somewhere piled in all of the crap and wedding favors we brought into this hotel room, I'm sure we have a bottle of something."

"Nah," he said. "I think I'd rather finish out the night sober."

"Well _that's_ certainly a change of pace," she teased. "This really must be a special occasion after all."

"It is," he said. "I want to make sure I remember it in the morning."

She gave him another slight, tired smile, and reached up to tuck some of his hair behind his ear, but it just fell right back to the side of his face again. A wave of sentimentality washed over him as he looked down at her, and he touched at her face affectionately, tracing the line of her jaw with his fingertips.

"I guess it'd be pretty embarrassing if someone asked you about your wedding night and your only response was 'I don't remember,' huh?" she said.

He hesitated. A sad smile formed on his lips, and he took a moment to just look at her -- to just be with her. Serah. His Serah. His wife. Snow thought of all of the years he spent dreaming of this night, of this moment, and how awful almost all of them had been. Now that he was here, though, it all felt like it was worth it, and it meant so much more to him now than it ever would have if they'd gotten married right after the Day of Ragnarok.

"It's more than that, actually," he told her. His voice was near a whisper now, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he was dimly aware of how odd it was to feel sad and sentimental with a boner. Maybe he was still drunker than he gave himself credit for, because a sound mind would've told him to shut his mouth because this was a bad idea. "I spent five hundred years trying to forget. I almost forgot what it was like to want to remember. But I know now. I want to remember tonight forever."

The change in Serah's demeanor was immediate, and Snow watched as all of the mirth disappeared from her face at once. It was replaced by noticeable sadness, as well as something else that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Anxiety? Guilt? Fear? No -- no, that last one was ridiculous. His stupid drunk brain must've been imagining it.

"Trying to forget…" she parroted back at him, breathless. "Trying to forget…. me?"

He rested his forehead against hers and glanced down to study her nose and lips, suddenly unwilling to meet her eyes anymore.

"Everything," he said.

It wasn't a lie, but he didn't have the strength in him to tell her the unguarded truth. Serah was actually the thing he'd tried to forget most of all -- or at least his feelings for her. His love for her. His guilt. And all of the other things that crippled him over those long, terrible years. He would've given anything to make the pain go away, even if that meant forgetting Serah, but there was a part of him too stubborn to let go of her memory. She was too important to him, too precious, and as much as her death had brought him despair, the memory of her life was what gave him the strength to stand up and lead and be the politician that Yusnaan needed. Without her memory, he knew that he would've given himself to the Chaos centuries before he actually had.

"Snow," she said, her voice shaky, "you wouldn't ever really want to forget me, would you?"

He pulled away from her then, just far enough so that he could get a good look at her face. Her lips were pressed together tightly, and her forehead was wrinkled and wrought with anxiety. He fucked up. It hit him all at once how badly he'd just fucked things up, and how near he was to ruining their wedding night completely with his half-drunken confessions of depression and infidelity. He did his best to smile at her.

"I'd be a pretty lousy husband if I did, huh?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood.

She cracked a smile at that, and Snow nearly breathed out a sigh in relief. That smile was just as important for him to hold onto as anything else about her -- maybe even moreso. No matter how badly he fucked up in life, as long as Serah still smiled at him, he was convinced that everything would be okay.

"My husband," she said. It was clear that she was trying just as hard as he was to not get derailed by his sudden bullshit. "You're my _husband_. It's still so crazy to me."

"I thought you said it hit you twenty minutes ago," he said.

"It did," she said, "and then I lost it again."

"Maybe you should blow me again," he suggested. "Seemed to work pretty well the last time."

Serah laughed at that -- an honest laugh, a genuine one. Just the sound of it warmed Snow's heart, and he found himself smiling along with her. She reached up to curl both hands in the collar of his shirt and pulled him back down towards her for another kiss. He met her mouth with his own gratefully, blowing out a heavy breath through his nose as he sank into her -- into the pressure of her lips against his and the taste of her tongue in his mouth.

"Maybe we should just have sex already instead," she murmured softly against his lips.

He moaned eagerly into the next kiss, and suddenly his hands were moving, too, covering the full area of the insides of her thighs and feeling her closely as possible through the flimsy material of her white stockings. Serah spread her legs wide for him, and even though he couldn't see it from this angle, it just _felt_ so damn inviting.

"Yeah?" he asked her. He grabbed hold of his cock, noticing that it'd gone slightly soft in the interim. After a few short, brusque strokes, he could feel the blood rush to return, but he still wasn't hard enough to fuck her yet. "You ready?"

"Yeah," she said. "I've been ready all night."

Snow pushed himself back up into a sitting position and continued to jerk himself off to full hardness. From here, he was able to get a good view of Serah in her sexy bridal lingerie, lying on her back with her legs open, and her wet, pink cunt waiting for him. Snow shimmied forward across the mattress, closing the distance between them by spreading his own legs and setting her thighs atop his. He pressed the tip of his cock against her clit. The sensation of feeling her this intimately made his dick twitch in excitement, and Snow followed it up by slowly dragging the head up and down the full length of Serah's pussy. She " _mm_ "ed for him softly and started to move her hips in time with his ministrations, practically begging with her body language for him to go inside.

All the same, he still looked at her for permission before he did anything. It was just force of habit by now, and he couldn't say that it was a particularly bad one to have picked up. Serah licked her lips and nodded at him, and that was all he needed. Snow moved his hand from the center of his shaft to the base, and he guided his cock to Serah's wanting entrance before slowly pushing his way inside. He watched her close her eyes and roll her head back against the pillows, taking a deep breath in and moaning out as her body accepted him inch by inch with almost no resistance.

Snow took his time, drawing out the moment as much as possible, causing Serah to whine and whimper and reach behind her head to grab at the pillows that cradled her. When she was this wet, he knew that could go in all the way almost immediately, but this was the moment he enjoyed most. No other reaction he ever got from Serah was as unbelievably hot as the look of pure ecstasy on her face as she first took the full length of his hard, thick cock.

" _Snow_ ," she whined.

The last few inches disappeared inside of Serah's pussy, and Snow let out a quiet chuckle as his hips met hers. He anchored his hands on the smallest part of her waist and held her there as he began to rock against her, gently at first, barely pulling out halfway before moving back in. Serah relaxed slightly and looked up at him, nodding at him again to urge him faster.

It didn't take him long to settle into a nice rhythm, rolling his hips up and into hers again and again. There was something comfortable about the pace he kept, something steady and easy, without being neither too rough nor too gentle. Serah pursed her lips as she watched him fuck her, her eyes roving over his abs, chest, and neck. Snow gave her a slight smile and regarded her in turn with half-lidded eyes. She was so beautiful. His beautiful, blushing bride. He'd fuck her all night, if that was what she wanted.

"Good?" he asked.

"Mhmm." She nodded her head and reached out for him, grabbing hold of the open panel of his shirt. He wasn't sure what she was trying to do with it, but she maneuvered it in such a way that told him that it must have been something. "Off. Take this off."

Snow nodded in agreement and shrugged the shirt down around his shoulders, never once slowing the roll of his hips as he reached behind him and pulled the sleeves off of either of his arms. Finally completely nude, he tossed the shirt to the side and leaned forward to over over Serah. He hooked his forearms beneath her shoulders and braced himself against the mattress, holding himself up as Serah laid on his wrists. The new position allowed him to go in deeper with every thrust, and he let out a shaky sigh of contentment as he felt his sack lightly bump against her backside just as he began to pull out each time.

Serah let out a quiet whimper and wrapped her arms and legs around him. She crossed her ankles at the small of his back, pressing against his sides with her thighs tightly, as though she was riding a horse. Her fingers combed through his long blonde hair, and she pulled him in for another kiss. He caught her lips with his own and held them for a few seconds before breaking away and going in for another. The room became filled with little sounds of sex, from the light drumming of their bodies meeting again and again, to the tiny hums they both let out in between smacking kisses.

"I love you," he murmured. His lips brushed against hers when he spoke. "Serah… my one… my only…"

Familiar words, spoken by a man a thousand years dead, but they were no less true now. Snow wanted to make sure that Serah heard them every day for the rest of her life. He really was hers forever. Even when he'd been in bed with other women, he never stopped being Serah's. Not for a minute.

"Snow," she whimpered back. "I -- I've wanted this for so long. Wanted you…"

"I'm here," he whispered. He gave her another quick kiss on the lips, followed by one on the very tip of her chin, and then a third beneath her jaw. "I'm yours. I'm here…"

"I love you," she said. "Fuck me harder. Make it hurt."

He pulled away from her then, studying her. She was already looking flushed, and the rise and fall of her perfect breasts was dramatic from her labored breathing. There was a no-nonsense expression on her face, and her blue eyes were pleading as she looked up at him. Snow's head spun. It wasn't uncommon for things to get a little rough between them, and Serah frequently asked him to fuck her hard, but he never for a second thought that he was actually hurting her when he did.

He had no time to consider the implications of that or explore how he felt about it. Not when she was looking at him like that.

"Turn over," he ordered.

He pulled out of her completely, and his swollen erection was dripping with both her juices and his own precome. Serah rolled over onto her stomach and lifted herself up onto her hands and knees, spreading her legs wide and raising her ass for him like a submissive animal. Snow sat up on his own knees and readjusted her crotchless panties before entering her again, this time much more quickly than before. He was fully sheathed in only a second, and Serah gasped at the speed and suddenness of feeling filled again.

"Snow," she whimpered. "My husband. Make me scream. I want the entire hotel to know your name tonight."

He chuckled as he placed his hands on her hips, where he paused for a second to weigh his options. The view from here was incredible. Serah's long, naked back; her cute, bony shoulders; her long, pink hair cascading down the side of her neck. After a second, when he didn't move or say anything, she peeked back over her shoulder at him. He landed a slap on the side of her ass in return, and she yelped and looked front again. Another low chuckle rumbled from the center of his chest, and he moved his touch to her waist, holding tight.

"Who's the exhibitionist now?" he asked.

"Bad influence," she mumbled, burying her face into the pillows as though embarrassed.

He was still grinning as he started fucking her again, this time in earnest. He pulled his cock out to the head and then slammed back into her, and he gave her no reprieve before he repeated the motion a second time. Then a third. Serah screamed a moan each time Snow's hips collided with her ass. He kept his rough pace with relative ease, pounding her furiously with the full length of his hard, thick cock.

" _Snow_ ," she cried. "That's it. Don't stop."

"I won't," he grunted. "I'm right here, baby girl, right here."

Snow threw his head back and let his hair fall away from his face, groaning at the sensation of being buried inside of the love of his life, and at the vacuum her pussy created around his throbbing erection, tight and hot and lined with velvet. Serah was being just as loud as she promised she'd be, shouting his name and various words of encouragement as best as she could in between her various gasps and moans. Snow barely heard her. Anything she said or any noise she made was drowned out by the sound of the bed springs creaking and skin hitting skin. His balls slapped against her clit on every backthrust, sending an extra spike of pleasure shooting up to his groin.

He leaned forward, pressing his chest against her back and leaning his left hand on the bed for support. His lips brushed her ear as his right hand reached up to grab at her breast, giving it a rough squeeze.

"Feel good?" he whispered in her ear.

She licked her lips and whined for him. "Yeah."

"Love me?" he asked.

"Love you."

She turned her head, trying and mostly failing to find his mouth for a kiss. Snow had to maneuver his position a bit in order to meet her there, and even then his kiss was clumsy at best. His lips bumped against hers, but it was mostly their tongues that met just barely within the barrier of her mouth. As unfocused as it was, it was hot and intimate all on its own, and Snow made no effort to pull away.

Serah moaned against his mouth, and Snow moaned right back for her. The size difference between them actually made things easier in moments like this. It wasn't any great effort at all for Snow to continue to use the full strength of his core to fuck Serah from behind, because her hips fit into his perfectly. Not breaking the kiss, she grabbed his hand and moved it from her breast to the area between her legs. He picked up on her cue immediately and began rubbing at her clit with his two forefingers, moving in small circles at the same speed of his hips. Serah gasped and finally pulled away, dropping her head and closing her eyes.

"Come for me again, Serah," he murmured to her.

It sounded like she tried to say something back in response, but it only came out as a shuddering cry. Snow leaned back so that he could land another firm slap on her ass. She hissed and cursed, and suddenly she was the loudest thing in the room.

"No," she whimpered. "Not yet. I don't want it to end yet."

"It won't," he grunted. He had no idea how true that was; he was too wrapped up in what he was doing to properly gauge how close he was to release. "I won't stop."

"Let me ride you," she begged. "Please, Snow. I want to see your face."

When she asked him like that, he couldn't say no. He pulled out all the way and sat back, taking the opportunity to catch his breath. Serah practically collapsed onto the bed and rolled onto her side, looking up at him with an expression he didn't quite recognize. It was some kind of mixture of tiredness, determination, and need, and Snow decided that he absolutely loved it. He turned over and laid back on the bed beside her, touching at her arm with the backs of his knuckles in an attempt to gently coax her towards him.

She smiled at him and leaned over for a kiss. It was close-lipped and sweet and everything their sex hadn't been up until this point. Snow pushed her hair over her shoulder and lightly placed his hand on the side of her neck. Their one kiss turned into two, then three, then four, and he momentarily got so caught up in them that he didn't even notice her crawling on top of him to straddle his hips. It wasn't until she grabbed the base of his cock and guided it back inside of her that he remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

Serah broke away from the series of kisses in order to sit up and lower herself down onto him. Snow's mouth fell open as she sat fully on his lap. She looked like a queen sitting on her throne, fierce and confident and resolute. With her hands planted firmly on his chest for support, she began to grind against him, rolling her hips in such a way that he could feel every inch of her. She " _ooh_ "ed softly for him as she moved, and Snow was already panting and shaking, much closer to orgasm than he thought he was.

"Like that?" she asked. Her eyes were twinkling with amusement.

"Serah, don't tease me," he pleaded.

She dragged her teeth across her bottom lip as she smiled at him, looking devious. He knew that she knew what she was doing to him, and he also knew how unapologetic she was about it. Serah enjoyed being dominant just as much as she enjoyed being submissive, and nothing got Snow fired up faster than when she took control and called the shots. She leaned forward and took both of his hands in hers, weaving her fingers between his.

"Move with me," she said.

He obliged her immediately, moving his hips in time with hers, thrusting up into her as she rolled down against him. They built up a perfect rhythm in record time, and before long, Serah was bouncing on his cock eagerly. She threw her head back and squeezed Snow's hands, and he squeezed right back to let her know that he was still there with her.

He didn't know how long they continued like that; he was too caught up in the moment, too enraptured by the sight of her and the pressure of the full weight of her body bearing down on him. She lifted her head to look at him again, and the expression on her face was awestruck and desperate.

"Snow -- _ah!_ " she cried. "I'm gonna come."

As soon as her words hit his ears, he sat up in place and took her in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rested her forehead against his, moaning loudly. He was right there with her, his voice leaking into every exhale. Snow closed his eyes and held her against him, enjoying the feel of her breasts pressed against his chest as their bodies rocked together as one. There was just something about the idea of holding her as she came that appealed to him on a higher level, even though he couldn't put words to what or why.

Serah screamed as she came, calling out his name amidst the cacophony of her moans. Snow gasped and struggled, and suddenly he was coming with her, completely caught off guard by his own orgasm. It shot molten fire through his veins and made his world go black. He was just as loud as she was about it, moaning pathetically as he shot his load inside of her, revelling at the way the walls of her pussy hugged his cock while he came.

As he slowly came down and the world settled back into place, he realized that Serah had her arms wrapped around him and had buried her face into the crook of his neck. Snow pressed a kiss into her shoulder, still breathing heavy. It was rare that the two of them climaxed at the same time, and it was just as intense every single time it happened. It only seemed right that they would tonight, of all nights, though.

"And to think," he said weakly around heaving breaths, "I was scared I wouldn't even be able to get it up tonight."

Serah laughed a breathless laugh and pulled away from him. Even as tired and sweaty as she was, she still looked radiant. Snow doubted that he ever looked that good after sex, and if he were just a little bit more vain he might've envied her for it. Still smiling, she untangled herself from him and climbed out of his lap.

"You did good, hero," she said.

He laughed then, too, falling back against the pillows unceremoniously. Serah slipped out of bed and started to strip off her lingerie, and Snow could see that she was shaky on her feet. Pride and self-satisfaction welled up in his chest as he watched her struggle to stay standing long enough to get her stockings off. There was nothing quite like knowing that he'd fucked her so well that she was too weak to support her own body weight.

"Told you I'd swoop in and save the day," he said. "I always do."

Serah crawled back into bed and cuddled up beside him, and Snow took her into his arms instinctively.

"So, that's what counts as saving the day now, huh?" she asked. She looked up at him, and he could tell she was trying to suppress a laugh. "You're like a superhero, except your power is to stay hard even while drunk."

"What can I say?" he said. "It's a tough job, but someone's gotta do it."

She groaned and nuzzled her face against the side of his neck. "Oh my god."

Silence settled in between them then. This was typically the part where one or both of them nodded off, but for whatever reason, that didn't seem to be happening tonight. As exhausted and relaxed as Snow felt, he couldn't seem to disengage well enough to actually fall asleep. Serah traced tiny circles on his chest with her fingertips, but he was sure that that wasn't what was keeping him awake.

"Serah, I'm sorry about before," he said suddenly. "About the whole remembering thing. I shouldn't have said that."

"I was so scared," she whispered. "When I was in the Void Beyond, I was so scared that you were going to forget about me. That everyone was."

Guilt wrenched his insides so hard that he suddenly felt nauseous. He hadn't known -- he couldn't have known -- but the thought of actively trying to pursue Serah's greatest fear made him sick. Back in Yusnaan, he'd felt haunted by her memory -- cursed by it, even. What an awful thing for him to think, looking at it in hindsight.

"I didn't forget you," he told her honestly. "None of us did. We couldn't. You meant too much to us. To me."

"But you wanted to," she said.

"I wanted the pain to go away," he said, his voice a near whisper. "I wanted -- I would've…" He choked on his own words. Anxiety gripped at him as he recalled the memories, holding him so tight that it felt like his throat was closing up. "Please don't make me talk about this."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I know how hard it was. I know how hard you fought. I just…"

"I know," he said.

Silence crept in again. This was going to be part of their marriage too, Snow realized. Sure, there would be warmth and laughter and love and happiness, but there would always be this bit of darkness lurking at the core. As much as he'd recovered and moved on during his four years on the road, he was still slightly bent and a little broken in ways that couldn't be fixed. He'd known from the beginning that Serah was, too, but it wasn't until this very moment that he recognized that this would be an aspect of their relationship for the rest of their lives.

While part of him felt like that should've been alarming, he actually found a strange form of comfort in it. He'd come to learn to stand on his own feet and be comfortable with being alone, but being married to Serah meant that he didn't _have_ to be. Neither of them did. In the end, that was what this marriage was really about. They were stronger as a team, and they were bound to one another in ways that no one else could ever understand. It was honestly kind of empowering.

"If five hundred years and a lethal dose of Chaos couldn't make me forget you, nothing ever will," he said. "I'm sorry, Serah. It looks like you're stuck with me, from now until the end of time. And if I die before you do, I'll strike a deal with Caius and haunt you, just to make sure you know how stuck with me you are."

She laughed at that, louder and fuller than Snow ever would've expected her to. When she looked up at him, there was nothing but love and affection in her eyes. The mere sight of it made his heart swell.

"Our new life starts today," she said. "I don't want to dwell on the past anymore, Snow. Let's both move forward from here. Together. Okay?"

He smiled at her. After breaking so many promises to her, he didn't feel comfortable making any more. They felt meaningless now. Hollow. He had a new line to give her now, one that was more honest, more genuine, and more fitting of the people they'd both become.

"I'll try."


End file.
